Competition
by Quetzal-Flame
Summary: Noiz convinces Aoba to play a video game with him, but what starts as a regular game becomes a little more intense. Oneshot, for anon on tumblr.


Noiz sat patiently on the couch, legs crossed and eyes focused on the TV screen in front of him. Maybe an hour. Maybe two. It didn't matter how long he had been there, but it was long enough that the character selection screen of the game was etched into his head. He had already selected his character. He could have been playing, but he simply continued to sit and wait. The moment he heard the door open he darted toward it. Noiz held out a controller for Aoba the moment he walked inside.

"Noiz, I just walked in the door!" Aoba protested, putting down his bags of groceries. He sighed and shook his head at the controller still being held out to him. He didn't particularly feel like playing. Noiz was often competitive and beat Aoba every time. Video games weren't particularly his thing anyway. "Sorry, not today Noiz." Noiz's glare was unwavering. "Please Noiz, I have things to unpack." No response. "I thought you wanted me to cook for you tonight? I should really get started if you want me to..." Noiz motioned to the controller in his hand once again. His expression was not one of begging, pleading, or even asking. His green eyes almost reflected a command.

Aoba could have easily refused. Noiz did not own him nor would he ever force Aoba to do something he didn't want to.

Aoba sighed again and took the controller from Noiz's hand before following him into the next room.

"Pick your character," Noiz said sternly no more than a moment after they sat down.

"Alright," Aoba agreed, picking the same character he always did. Noiz picked the stage and the game started. Fighting games had become Noiz's obsession as of late. After him and Aoba had left Midorijima it was the closest thing he had to Rhyme. Of course he didn't really need Rhyme anymore, but the video game was still a comfort to him. Pain, pleasure, and every sensation in between Noiz could now feel without the need for that artificial game. Aoba had fairly beat him in Rhyme too. He had no ties left to that game, but...

Noiz focused his concentration back on the game, blocking the mass of attacks that Aoba was currently unleashing on him. A perfectly timed kick sent Aoba's character flying backwards and Noiz started his own combos as Aoba was getting back up.

Aoba let out a defeated sigh; he was used to this. He was almost out of health while Noiz's was barely at the half-way point. He considered just letting Noiz win so he could start cooking, but no sooner had the thought crossed Aoba's mind than Noiz's attacks stopped.

"So you're just giving up?" Noiz put down his controller and looked over to Aoba.

"You were going to win anyway..."

"Is that a reason to quit? Things look bad so you won't even try?"

"Well..." Aoba had to admit that Noiz was making a good point. Aoba had never given up in Platinum Jail. He had never given up on Noiz either, although he had been impossible to get through to at that time. Aoba's eyes briefly flickered between the screen and the younger boy beside him before fixing back on the screen. "I'm your elder, you're not supposed to be wiser than me!" The two resumed the game. Noiz was as calm as ever, but Aoba showed a new passion for game, or simply just for not giving up. As the rounds continued and the end of game became closer, both parties showed a new intensity. Noiz shifted to sit on the edge of the seat, and Aoba became more desperate, quickly mashing buttons and raising his controller above his head as if it would help him focus somehow. In an instant Aoba moved from his seat to the edge of Noiz's knee, trying to block out his competitor's view with his head. A smirk formed on Noiz's lips, unknown to Aoba, whose confusion grew when Noiz's attacks became slower.

"Noiz?" No response came, so Aoba continued with own attacks, quickly taking a good chunk off Noiz's health bar. "You should catch up, I'm about to-" He stopped mid-sentence when he felt something being wrapped around his still-raised arms. He looked up. It was the charging cord from Noiz's controller. The smooth plastic cord wrapped more tightly around Aoba's wrists and he panicked as he felt himself being pulled back by the cord.

Now in Noiz's lap, face to face with his smirk, Aoba couldn't help but blush. "N- Noiz, what are you doing?" He stammered out, now completely unable to play the game. "You're cheating!"

"So were you. It's only fair." Noiz plucked the controller from Aoba's hands and set it down before putting his own down too. Aoba started to protest again but was quickly silenced by Noiz's lips. He tried to escape the other's grasp, but the cord was only pulled more tightly around his wrists, and he finally gave in.

"I'm proud of you." Noiz whispered, giving Aoba's ear a quick kiss before returning to his lips. Aoba turned his head away to speak.

"Why? I didn't win."

Noiz moved his head farther away from Aoba, taking a moment to look at his face before continuing.

"Finding the strength to go on... That in itself is a victory. Right?" His voice became uncertain at the end.

"Yeah." Aoba agreed. "Thank you Noiz. Thank you for reminding me to keep going, even when the outcome looks bleak." He darted up suddenly, the cord previously binding him falling to the floor. He made a dash for his controller and continued the game.

"You... Untied it?"

"You didn't notice?" Aoba laughed, attacking relentlessly. The few seconds before Noiz got to his controller was enough of an advantage for Aoba to win. He laughed, proud of his first victory, teasing Noiz by poking his side. Noiz smiled.

"What prize do I get?" Aoba joked. Seeing that smile on Noiz's face was more than enough.

"This." Noiz brought his lips to Aoba's once more, gently brushing his hand against his Aoba's blushing cheek.

* * *

><p>For an Anon on tumblr. Originally posted on my tumblr, aggressionbread. (#fanfic request)<p>

I feel like I kind of rushed this one, I don't know, I'm not quite happy with it in general, but I still hope it's alright.

PM me here or send me an ask on tumblr for more DMMd oneshot requests. (I really need the practice as you can tell.)


End file.
